OFDM is used in broadband multicarrier communications. However, OFDM suffers from high out-of-band (OOB) radiation, due to the use of square pulses (e.g., a sinc function in frequency domain). Due to the high OOB, OFDM may have disadvantages in some scenarios, such as for opportunistic radio communications. Generalized Frequency Division Multiplexing (GFDM) is a Filtered Bank Multicarrier (FBM) scheme for telecommunications, which applies a spectral-contained pulse shaping over each subcarrier to reduce OOB radiation. Due to pulse shaping, subcarriers in GFDM are no longer orthogonal and there is an intrinsic interference in the signal. Channel equalization based on Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT)/inverse DFT (IDFT) can be used over GFDM symbols, which are normally longer than OFDM symbols. This causes long delays in symbol transmissions. Further, using the DFT/IDFT assumes the channel to be time-invariant. This assumption may not be accurate which affects accuracy in channel equalization and hence affects quality of communications. Further, there is no current method for channel estimation in GFDM. Thus, there is a need for a channel estimation and improved equalization for GFDM.